


Celebration of our own

by xAliceinwonderland



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-11-19 21:43:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11322330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xAliceinwonderland/pseuds/xAliceinwonderland
Summary: Set initially after the Dutch grand prix following their wins, Frankie and Valentino celebrate together.





	1. Chapter 1

Valentino couldn’t remember a time where he had been this happy, never one to really pay attention to records but even he was happy to have finally got his first win of the year, it was as if he could see that there was a real chance he might be in the fight to win his 10th title this year and he couldn’t be happier. Having spent the night celebrating with the team, Uccio, Luca and the other academy boys, he couldn’t help but notice that conspicuous by his absence was Frankie and although he was slightly disappointed he assumed he would be off celebrating his own win with his with his own team. 

It was about midnight when a rather tipsy Valentino made his way back to his room, striping of his shirt and undoing his jeans he collapsed back on to his bed just as there was a knock at the door and he couldn’t help but groan. Rolling over he pulled the pillow over his head adamant on ignoring whoever was at the door but the knocking didn’t stop, reluctantly getting up and opening the door ready to give someone a piece of his mind he stopped dead at the sight of Frankie. Stepping aside to allow the young man inside closing the door behind him, but as he turned round to look at the younger Italian he couldn’t helped but notice how nervous he looked as he stood there biting his lip. 

Taking a few small steps closer Valentino allowed his eyes to glance up and down at Frankie and he couldn’t help but smile, the lanky curly haired young man reminded him so much of himself and as his mentor he couldn’t be prouder of all the success he was experiencing in Moto 2, but as they stood there it was as if his arms were moving by themselves as he reached forward to cup Frankie’s cheeks with his hands “I am so so very proud of you Frankie, you raced so well today and you’re going to be a champion in no time, then next year you’re going to take the Moto Gp world by storm.”

Frankie couldn’t help but smile at the words as the man he admired and looked up to let him know just how proud of him he was, but as Valentino cupped his cheeks in his hands he couldn’t help but wonder if the older Italians lips would feel quite as soft as they looked, while his head was saying no his heart was screaming yes and before he could stop himself he was Leaning forward he allowed his arms to wrap around Valentino’s waist. Following his heart he pressed their lips together very nervously at first, the fear of rejection and damaging their working relationship weighing heavily on his mind. 

But only a split second later Valentino was returning the kiss with even more passion then before as he began to dominate the kiss as Frankie felt himself being moved gradually backwards as he fell down onto the bed pulling Valentino with him. But only a split second later Valentino was returning the kiss with even more passion then before as he began to dominate the kiss as Frankie felt himself being moved gradually backwards as he fell down onto the bed pulling Valentino with him, returning the kiss with just as much passion Frankie let his hands to explore Valentino’s body. 

He could still clearly taste the alcohol left behind as he slipped his tongue into Valentino’s mouth as his tongue joined his hands in their exploration, as much as he didn’t want to think about it he was well aware this may be his one and only shot to show his mentor he was all grown up. Switching their positions he decided to take the lead, pressing his lips to Valentino’s once more before he reluctantly pulled away and began to trail kisses across his lovers face and neck, feeling Frankie sinking his teeth into his neck Vale couldn’t help but moan as he arched his hips to try and find some friction, the moans coming from Valentino brought an instant smile to Frankie’s face as he pushed his hips forward giving letting Valentino have some of the friction he was looking for.

Sinking his teeth gently into Valentino’s neck wanting to leave his mark so the older Italian would feel it in the morning, his lips continued on their path as he pressed kisses down Valentino’s chest only pulling back slightly so he could speak “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted get do this to you, I plan to make this night one you’re going to remember for a very long time.”


	2. Chapter 2

Valentino was awoken the next morning by the bright morning sun shining in the window and blinding him, throwing an arm over his eyes he attempted to roll over and get away from the offending light, but he found his path somewhat blocked because he wasn’t alone in bed he was sharing his bed with another person. Gradually as he re-opened his eyes from his new position he could now clearly see a curly head of hair as the vivid images of last night replayed themselves in his head broke through the drunken haze, he certainly didn’t regret what happened last night he had always been very fond of Franco but he couldn’t help but wonder if he could really share his feelings. Despite the obvious age gap he still couldn’t stop himself wanting the younger Italian, as if he could tell he was being watched Frankie started to stir snuggling into the older man as if on instinct “I know what you’re going to say but this wasn’t a mistake to me, I’ve wanted this for as long as I can remember so please just let me have this morning before you start to freak out. 

Valentino couldn’t quite believe it, it was as if Frankie could read his mind so leaning over he pressed his lips to the younger Italians once more “Whatever you thought I was going to say is wrong, you’ve no idea for how much or for just how long I’ve wanted you, but that aside right now it’s far too early to be having this conversation let’s get some more sleep” Nodding his head in response Frankie could already feel his eyes drifting shut. When Valentino awoke again he was surprised to find the other side of the bed cold and empty, pressing his face into the pillow he couldn’t help but wonder if he had imagined it all until he realised that he could hear the shower running. He couldn’t help but smile a little at the idea of Frankie in his shower and had every intention of joining him until there was a rather loud knocking at the door and a call of room service, pulling on his jeans he almost fell over his own feet in an attempt to get there before they let themselves in, taking the tray from the man he nodded his head in thanks before he kicked it shut with his foot.

Placing the tray on the bed he looked up just in time to see Frankie emerge from the bathroom with just a towel around his waist and he couldn’t help but pout and be a little disappointed that he hadn’t got to join him, as if he could sense it Frankie connected their lips before he picked up a piece of toast “Why don’t you go and grab a shower and I’ll have the coffee ready when you come out?” Stealing the toast from Frankie’s mouth Valentino gave him one last kiss before he disappeared into the bathroom, once the bathroom door was pushed to Frankie pulled on his boxers and jeans before he set about making the preparing the coffee and toast. Taking a seat on the bed he couldn’t stop himself wolf whistling when Valentino came out of the bathroom in just a towel, the older Italian couldn’t help but blush a little as he pushed Frankie down on the bed and kissed him once more suddenly hungry for something other than food “How about we just skip breakfast and I eat you instead?”

Frankie couldn’t help but chuckle at that statement as he ran his fingers through Valentino’s curls as he pulled him down into one more kiss “I would be more than happy to miss breakfast, if it means I get to have you again” Frankie gently sunk his teeth in to Valentino’s bottom lip as his fingers explored the marks he had left on the older Italian the night before. But there moment was rudely interrupted by more loud knocking on the hotel room door, but this time the un mistakable voice groaning against Valentino’s lips Frankie reluctantly pushed him away and sat up “Go get dressed I’ll attempt to buy you some time, once the bathroom door was firmly shut the young Italian pulled on his t-shirt, grabbing a slice of toast to munch on as he went to answer the door and let in Uccio. He was forced to bite down hard on his bottom lip to avoid smirking at the glare he was given by the man the other side of the door, as he stepped aside to let him in doing his best to hide the fact that he had spent the night here. 

“Morning, if you’ve come by to invite him to breakfast I’m afraid you’re a little late he’s already ordered in, I guess were both a little too slow for him this morning but then again considering how much he drank last night I must admit I’m surprised he’s up at all.” It was the moment that Valentino choose to emerged from the bathroom looking more than a little sheepish as they both turned to look at him, helping himself to a slice of toast and a now cold cup of coffee from the tray as he turned to look at Uccio, grabbing his hoodie from the back of the chair Frankie glanced back at Valentino “I’m guessing that’s my queue to leave, but I’ll be in touch sometime next week, so we can finish that conversation about the future okay?” Valentino nodded in response as he walked Frankie to the door making sure to grab a quick kiss before he was reluctantly forced to let the younger Italian go.


	3. Chapter 3

Despite his best efforts during the weekend in Germany Valentino just couldn’t shake off his Uccio shaped shadow, his best friend always seemed to be following him around all the time so try as he might he just couldn’t get any alone time with Frankie. Of course he still enjoyed their late night texts, picture messages and brief phone calls but it just wasn’t the same, unfortunately his weekend wasn’t particularly great and he only ended up 5th but he couldn’t help but feel extremely proud of Frankie as he watched him up there on the top step of the podium. But as the Czech Republic weekend came around that was when everything suddenly changed, stood in his garage he couldn’t quite believe what he was seeing as he watched Frankie’s name slip further and further down the order he could hardly watch, slipping out of the back of the Yamaha garage he quickly made his way to the Marc VDS garage to check up on the young Italian.

Coming face to face with Frankie he could see the torment in his eyes even before he had removed his crash helmet, closing the gap between them he instantly pulled Frankie towards him as he wrapped him tightly in his arms hoping to comfort him in some way, but their moment was cut all short as he was pulled away by his own team needing to prepare for his own race. Once changed out of his race suit Frankie opted for jeans and a team hoodie as he disappeared into Valentino’s motorhome to watch the moto gp race not ready to talk or deal with anyone just yet, although the race wasn’t great for Valentino he managed to finish in a solid 4th which was better than some of his previous results so he was pretty happy with that, but making his way back to his motorhome he was very surprised to find out he wasn’t alone, as he made his way inside he couldn’t help but smile as he looked down at the sleeping figure on his sofa. 

Picking up the blanket he covered Frankie with it as he lent down to place a kiss to his forehead, pulling out his phone he sent a quick text to Marc to let him know where Frankie was and that once he had cooled off a little and he would return him for the debriefing. Putting down his phone he grabbed and opened a couple of beers from the fridge before deciding on a shower before waking up the younger man, standing under the water he couldn’t stop himself moaning softly enjoying the feel of the hot water raining down on his skin, closing his eyes it was as if he could feel the stress of the day wash away. As he felt a set of arms wrap around his waist he couldn’t stop himself smiling a little, tilting his head back so he could press his lips to Frankie’s for what felt like the first time in forever “You’ve no idea just how much I’ve missed you, I’m sorry about everything with Uccio in Germany but if your let me I would love to make it up to you right now if your let me?” 

Frankie couldn’t help but smirk a little at that as he nodded his head in response, turning Valentino around he connected their lips once more as he pressed their bodies together having missed having him so close, returning the kiss Valentino let his hands slide around Frankie’s waist giving his bum as good squeeze before reaching behind him to turn off the shower. Guiding his lover out of the shower and back into the bedroom he reluctantly broke the kiss to allow them both to breathe, but also to give him a chance to push Frankie down onto the bed spreading his legs so he could lie between them. Using his position to his advantage Valentino began placing light kisses down Frankie’s neck before working his way down his body, grabbing the bottle from the bedside table he squirted some lube on his fingers as he began the task of preparing, stretching and opening Frankie up so he was ready for him.

Removing his fingers he kissed his way back up his lover’s body as he entered him, moving his hands he gripped Frankie’s hips tightly as he increased the pace of his thrusts as Frankie’s moans grew louder and louder as he climaxed hard with Valentino following momentarily as he connected their lips one final time. Collapsing onto the bed next to Frankie he let his fingers over the marks he had left on the younger man’s hips, “As much as I could curl up here and fall asleep with you I promised your boss you would be back for a debrief tonight” Frankie couldn’t help but groan at that as he reluctantly pushed himself to his feet and disappearing into the bathroom to freshen up. Listening to the shower run he couldn’t stop his eyes drifting shut, as Frankie emerged from the bathroom it was his turn to smile as he took in the sight of a sleeping Valentino, lying back down next to him he pressed his lips to his cheek and took a few quick snaps before setting it as both of their phone wallpapers, after all if Uccio was going to be jealous he might as well give him something to be jealous about. Once dressed he scribbled a quick note, leaving it beside the bed before he let himself out.

“Sorry I had to get back to work and you looked so peaceful I didn’t want to wake you not after I was the one to tire you out, message me when you’re up F x”


End file.
